


Special party. (Pt.2 de Sweet Party)

by Jonghie



Series: University Life. Drabbles. [5]
Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Drabble Collection, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Smut, Soft Lee Taeyong, flatmates, short & hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghie/pseuds/Jonghie
Summary: Por fin ha llegado la fiesta donde Ten y Lucas son más evidentes que la estupidez humana. Los nervios se han alojado en las bocas de sus estómagos, porque finalmente tienen un rato para estar a solas, después de semanas de flirteos, de conversaciones y de bromas.OLucas no puede ser tan perfecto. Pero Ten descubre que sí.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: University Life. Drabbles. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Special party. (Pt.2 de Sweet Party)

**Author's Note:**

> Me ha salido un pelín más largo de lo que pretendía. (???) 
> 
> Pero espero que os guste igual. u3u ♥
> 
> P.D. Es la parte 5 aunque en la página ponga que es la 6, dunno why. (?)

**Special party**

**(Parte 2 de Sweet party)**

La música se podía escuchar en cada recóndito rincón de la casa a pesar de su tamaño, pues las carcajadas, las estrofas de las canciones y alguna que otra conversación a gritos llegaban a oídos de cualquiera que se encontrara en ella o a su alrededor. La fiesta tenía lugar, principalmente, en el enorme sótano que había reformado Yuta con la intención de aprovecharlo para esas ocasiones, aunque había estudiantes en las tres plantas que formaban parte de esa casa, con excepción de las habitaciones y un salón de la segunda que el dueño mantenía bien cuidado porque era donde había colocado el mobiliario más caro y elegante.

Sus amigos habían ido llegando como un cuentagotas defectuoso, por lo que a veces aparecían uno o dos y, de repente, tenía que abrirles la puerta a diez personas. Por supuesto, la gran mayoría se había tomado la molestia de presentarse con bebida o comida, o ambas, como en era el caso de Johnny y Mark.

Yuta se acercó a este último para darle un beso en la mejilla, pasando el brazo por sus hombros para pegarse un poco a él, sin prestar atención a la advertencia muda que le lanzó entonces Johnny con la mirada, sobre todo porque ambos sabían que no iba en serio.

-Markie, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Ante eso, Mark solo negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano que no sostenía una copa para revolverle el pelo a su amigo con una gran sonrisa. –Todo está perfecto, Yuta. Ha venido muchísima gente.

-Ya sabes, amigos, amigos de amigos. Creo que algún primo. –Se rió por sus propias palabras, pero se separó de Mark lo justo para inclinarse sobre la mesa, y se hizo con una mini hamburguesa de las que habían preparado un rato antes. –Por cierto, ¿va a venir Jae al final?

Fue el turno de Johnny de responder con un deje de resignación. –Qué va. Es un _pringao,_ le ha tocado hacer guardia en el hospital esta noche porque no sé qué auxiliar presentó la baja. Cosas de veterinarios.

-Vaya, es una pena. Hace bastante que no le veo fuera de la biblioteca. –El anfitrión se encogió de hombros y engulló el pequeño trozo que le quedaba de aperitivo, tragando con rapidez para después beber un poco de su copa. –Podemos vernos la semana que viene.

La pareja pareció conforme con la idea, así que continuaron hablando durante un rato más hasta que Johnny se percató de que alguien bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con ellos, y Yuta no dudó un segundo en echar los brazos al cuello del recién llegado.

-¡Ay! ¡Yuta! Qué bruto eres, tío.

-Yooongie, te he echado mucho de menos. –Aunque Taeyong se hubiera quejado, le devolvió el abrazo con cariño a su amigo, quien le dio un beso en la frente pese a los quejidos del chico. -¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Estabas con tu amante?

-¿Qué amante ni qué mierda, Yuta? –La respuesta fue acompañada de una buena carcajada por parte de Taeyong, que por fin pudo coger algo de aire tras separarse del anfitrión, y levantó la mano para saludar a sus otros dos amigos. –Hey, ¿cómo va la fiesta?

-Todavía estamos sobrios, así que no hemos quemado nada _todavía._ –Soltó Johnny despreocupado.

-¿Y dónde están Ten y Lucas? Creí que venían contigo. –Fue la voz de Mark la que se escuchó por encima de la música mientras echaba un vistazo detrás de Taeyong para buscar a los demás.

-Vinieron conmigo, pero creo que Lucas se ha encontrado con algún amigo y… a ver. –Taeyong pareció luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pasándose una mano por su pelo para sacudirlo un poco. –Digamos que Ten no se despega de él.

Un silbido de Johnny hizo que todos le miraran con curiosidad, menos el narrador de la situación, que se había ido a por bebida porque sabía por dónde iba a ir la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo? –Inquirió Yuta con toda su atención puesta en Johnny, quien se sentía importante por haberse dado cuenta de algo que, presuntamente, solo sabía él.

-Que ya estaban tardando. Ten va muchas más veces al piso de Markie desde que conoció a Lucas. Se pasa el día ahí, en serio, y, encima, dice que es porque se aburre en su casa. –El mayor rodó los ojos con exasperación, pero enseguida mostró todos los dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú te pasas el día conmigo en el piso porque te aburres en tu casa. –La respuesta de Mark fue rápida, inocente y, ¿para qué negarlo?, un poco dolorosa para Johnny, que le miró con una mano posada en el pecho, escandalizado.

- _I’m your boyfriend, duh._ Me paso el día contigo porque _quiero_ estar contigo.

-Y porque Jae no te hace caso, estudia mucho o está de turno. –Fue Yuta el que atacó con una nueva daga que se clavó directamente en el corazón de Johnny.

-Me voy a por más alcohol. Estoy demasiado lúcido para esta traición.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse de la escena, su pequeño novio se le abrazó a la cintura con una risotada, y esos detalles derritieron por completo a Johnny, que no tardó en rodearle con los brazos, pero con los labios aún formando un puchero.

- _C’mon, baby._ A mí me encanta que vengas a verme siempre que puedes. –Usando sus armas de novio irremediablemente adorable (porque lo era, palabras textuales de Johnny), Mark se puso de puntillas para besar al mayor en los labios con ternura, y no transcurrió ni un segundo antes de que fuera correspondido, incluso con los abucheos de Yuta de fondo.

Pronto se unió Taeyong a ellos de nuevo después de haber sido parado por algunas personas para saludarle, pero Yuta le rescató al pasar un brazo por sus hombros para llevárselo de allí, volviendo para hablar un poco más con la pareja antes de que llegara Lucas con Ten aferrado a su brazo. Nadie hizo comentario alguno, pero todos se dieron cuenta de lo amplia que era la sonrisa del más alto de ellos y casi podían jurar que Ten estaba sutilmente _sonrojado_ , algo que no habían visto en él muy a menudo. Saludaron a todos en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pero, tal y como había advertido Taeyong, no parecían tener intención de alejarse demasiado, de modo que, cuando Ten sugirió que le apetecía beber algo, fueron los dos a por copas para ellos y para Johnny. Aunque se hubiera acabado el drama, la fiesta acababa de empezar.

Y todos querían pasárselo bien, al fin y al cabo.

Ni una sola persona estaba pendiente de la hora después de un tiempo, porque estaban todos demasiado ocupados bailando, conversando o haciendo cualquier cosa que les distrajera de su atareada y cansada vida de estudiantes. Las copas se balanceaban en sus manos a medida que se unían a bailar en el amplio espacio que había en aquel sótano tan bien decorado por su dueño, y se podían escuchar risas, conversaciones y, cómo no, algunos golpes aquí y allá, pero nadie estaba preocupado por ello.

Desde luego, Ten no estaba pensando en nada de eso.

Después de un par de copas y de haber estado hablando con sus amigos sin separarse en exceso de Lucas, le pidió que bailara con él, algo que el menor no dudó en conceder, y por ello le había conducido por la improvisada pista de baile agarrado de su mano. Ya se sentía especialmente nervioso, en el mejor de los sentidos, pero, cuando Lucas colocó las manos en su cintura a la par que él rodeaba su cuello con los brazos para pegarse un poco más a él, experimentó una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo que provocó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que, por supuesto, achacó al alcohol que había ingerido.

Por su parte, Lucas no estaba mucho más calmado, pero mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos oscuros de Ten mientras los dos movían las caderas al ritmo de la música, e incluso se atrevió a improvisar algún paso de salsa que hizo reír a ambos con toda la complicidad de quienes están a gusto juntos. Ignoraron en todo momento los comentarios de sus amigos, hasta que estos se cansaron o se entretuvieron con otras cosas. Por ejemplo, Johnny tenía a Mark sentado en su regazo mientras hablaban con uno de los compañeros de clase del mayor; Taeyong se había encontrado con uno de sus amigos del taller de baile, con quien hablaba un poco más tranquilo; por último, Yuta estaba bailando con una copa en la mano, coreado por algunos de sus invitados.

Con la excusa de haber bebido un poco de más, Ten colocó la cabeza en el pecho de Lucas, justo por debajo de su hombro, y le miró con los ojos medio cerrados, un poco embobado por lo bonito que era el menor. Lucas le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente _made in Yukhei_ antes de inclinarse sobre su oído para que le escuchara, dejando que su cálido aliento chocara contra este sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso afectaba a Ten.

-¿Estás bien, Ten-ge?

El mencionado se vio a sí mismo asintiendo varias veces contra su pecho, pero se puso de puntillas para hablarle más cerca de lo que su altura le permitía de normal.

-Lo estoy, pero… ¿te apetece que salgamos un poco?

No era idiota, sabía que Lucas estaba, como mínimo, interesado en él, pero siempre le sorprendía cómo reaccionaba ante él y sus actos o sus palabras. Vio de reojo cómo se movió su nuez al tragar saliva, pero también cómo se esforzó en seguir sonriendo con toda tranquilidad, como si no pasara nada. Sin decir palabra, deslizó una mano por su cintura para rodearla con el brazo, tirando de él con gentileza para indicarle que salieran de allí. No prestaron mucha atención a ninguno de sus amigos cuando estos preguntaron a dónde iban, pues se encargaron de esquivar a toda la gente que se reunía allí hasta que subieron las escaleras, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados.

No les llevó mucho tiempo salir de la casa, cuya entrada estaba rodeada de un porche amplio, con un banco en cada extremo, así que se dirigieron al que menos gente tenía alrededor. No obstante, no se sentaron, sino que Lucas se apoyó en la barandilla que daba a uno de los laterales del jardín, y Ten le siguió para colocarse justo entre sus piernas, que le dejaban hueco más que a propósito para que pudiera pegarse un poco a él, aprovechando entonces para posar las manos en sus hombros.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien, Xuxi?

La sonrisa de Lucas reapareció y, con ella, la de Ten también.

-Mucho, Ten. Me alegra que me convencieras. –Ten tenía muchísimas ganas de besar esos labios, se moría por hacerlo, pero prestó atención a Lucas porque también le gustaba hablar con él, que le dijera cualquier cosa. -¿Y tú?

De nuevo, unos movimientos de cabeza que indicaban que sí, que estaba disfrutando mucho de la fiesta, pero no pudo decir nada más porque se estremeció de pronto a causa de una corriente de aire frío. Su acompañante le miró con el ceño fruncido, preocupado, y no dudó en soltar su cintura (para el disgusto de Ten) para quitarse la chaqueta de cuero que había rescatado del perchero de la entrada. Se la puso a Ten por los hombros, pero enseguida sus brazos rodearon la cintura del mayor para que no sintiera frío (y porque llevaba con ganas de abrazarle de esa forma desde el primer día, ¿a quién va a engañar Lucas a esas alturas?).

- _Thank you,_ Xuxi. –El murmullo de Ten le resultó adorable al menor, pero le gustó mucho más porque ahora sí que podía apreciar el color rojizo de su cara.

Sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón, Lucas volvió a tragar saliva antes de desviar la mirada hacia los labios de Ten, tan apetecibles, con esa apariencia tan suave y delicada, pero que podrían hacerle explotar por dentro con solo un beso, estaba absolutamente seguro. Notó entonces cómo las manos del mayor se deslizaban hasta su pecho para usarlo como apoyo, pues se inclinó lo justo para que quedaran al mismo nivel, y habría jurado que tampoco le estaba mirando a los ojos en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, Lucas intentó llamar su atención al aclararse la garganta, rompiendo un poco ese momento muy a su pesar, y Ten le miró a los ojos con curiosidad y también con un poco de pena, porque, incluso aunque presente la imagen de alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, también tenía sus momentos de dudas.

No sabía leer mentes, pero Lucas intentó tranquilizarle con alguna caricia en su cintura y con otra renovada sonrisa, pero se veía de lejos que se había puesto nervioso, por lo que Ten habló mientras arrugaba un tanto la camiseta del menor entre sus dedos.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, sí. Sí, por Dios, va todo… genial. Solo es que… a ver cómo te lo digo. –Lucas se llevó entonces una mano a la cara, pasándosela luego por el pelo, y se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto la bajó hasta apoyarla en su propio muslo. –No quiero que pienses nada raro de mí, pero, uh, quiero darte una cosa. Y… eso ha sonado bastante mal, ¡pero no! O sea, a ver, joder.

-Xuxi, _relax, breathe._ –La risa de Ten hizo que Lucas se calmara un tanto, y el mayor le miró con ese ápice de ternura que solo mostraba cuando estaba con él. -¿Me dices qué es?

Tras unos instantes en los que Lucas se dedicó a respirar hondo para aplacar los nervios que le carcomían por dentro, dijo que sí con la cabeza una sola vez antes de colar los dedos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una bolsita marrón que le tendió sin dejar de sonreír ahora.

-Toma, ábrelo.

Pese a que se había asegurado de que Lucas se relajara, Ten también estaba un poco nervioso por lo que pudiera ser y, más que nada, por el gesto en sí mismo. Cogió el pequeño paquete y lo abrió con cuidado, deshaciendo el nudo con los dedos un pelín temblorosos, pero consiguió sacar el contenido sin ningún inconveniente. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior cuando observó la cadena de plata que colgaba ahora de su mano, y cuyo colgante, sencillo pero demasiado bonito, consistía en la forma de un gato sentado sobre la luna menguante.

Ante la falta de respuesta de Ten, Lucas ladeó la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro apenado, una imagen encantadora y adorable, y habló en un tono más bajo de voz que el mayor solo escuchó al estar tan cerca. -¿Te gusta?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada, Ten se maldijo por dentro, pero le dedicó una sonrisa amplia, sincera. El corazón de Lucas se saltó un latido o dos gracias a ella.

-Me encanta, Xuxi. Muchas gracias. Pero… ¿por qué?

El menor, muy contento por haber acertado con ese regalo en el que se había esforzado _mucho_ (más que nada porque estuvo buscándolo en muchas tiendas), apretó los labios en una fina línea para esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con iluminar su rostro.

Pero no respondió de inmediato a su pregunta. -¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

Con un asentimiento, Ten le cedió la cadena antes de dar media vuelta en el sitio, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera dejar de sonreír por el momento mientras Lucas colocaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello, con las manos por delante del mayor, para encajar el enganche en su nuca con suavidad. Permanecieron durante unos segundos así, cayendo en un silencio cómodo, y Ten acarició entonces el colgante con sumo cariño.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de Lucas a su espalda. –Me dijo Taeyong hyung que tu cumpleaños es en unos días. No sabía si sería buena idea comprarte algo, pero… vi esto en internet, me acordé de ti y, no sé, creí que podría gustarte.

 _¿Cómo es tan bonito? ¿Cómo es tan dulce?_ Los pensamientos de Ten solo giraban en torno a la premisa de que Lucas era un chico increíblemente dulce, atento y cálido, y, a pesar de que en un principio había pensado que podría ser divertido flirtear con él, conocerle más allá de eso estaba resultando adictivo para el mayor.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle, sin ninguna duda en su semblante, y Lucas sintió más ganas todavía de besarle, pero esa vez no iba a detenerse. Se aproximó un poco a él para poder por fin sentir esos labios, pero…

-¿Ten? ¡Hola, Ten! –Se escuchó una voz desconocida para Lucas, pero que parecía molestar a ambos por igual en ese instante.

Un chico alto, con expresión amable, caminó hacia ellos hasta que se plantó frente a Ten, quien lo miró extrañado hasta que le reconoció, y forzó a sus labios a recuperar la sonrisa aunque lo último que le apetecía era hablar con nadie más.

-Chen, cuánto tiempo, no te había visto en la fiesta. ¿Cómo te va?

-Muy bien, ya sabes, un poco liado con las clases, pero nada que no pueda superar. –El recién llegado se dirigió entonces a Lucas con la misma amabilidad. –Hey, no te conozco, ¿verdad? ¡Me llamo Shu Chen! Aunque algunos amigos me llaman Chen nada más.

Por supuesto, Lucas esbozó una sonrisa y chocó la mano que había alzado Shu Chen. – _Sup, man._ Me llamo Lucas. Bueno, en realidad me llamo Yukhei, pero todo el mundo me llama Lucas.

-Un placer, Lucas. –Chen volvió a centrar su atención en Ten con una mirada un poco más sugerente de lo que había mostrado con anterioridad, probablemente gracias a la valentía que otorga el alcohol (y que no se había percatado de que los dos estaban en un momento más bien íntimo. El chaval no las tenía todas consigo). –Oye, a ver cuándo aceptas venirte de cita conmigo. ¡Llevo meses esperando!

Ten se sintió ligeramente incómodo sobre la idea de que alguien le pidiera salir precisamente delante de Lucas, porque no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada, pero, después de echar un vistazo hacia atrás, captó el guiño que le dedicó el menor entonces, con esa sonrisa despreocupada, y no pudo hacer más que imitar esa expresión antes de contestar a su amigo mientras apoyaba la espalda en el pecho de Lucas con suavidad, sutilmente.

-Lo siento, Chennie. Creo que voy a estar muy ocupado. –Los brazos de Lucas rodearon su cintura con cariño, brindándole la confianza que necesitaba. –Pero podemos quedar para estudiar o lo que sea, como amigos.

El rechazo no le gusta a nadie, así que Shu Chen se puso de morros durante unos instantes, pero intentó recuperarse para sonreír entre apenado y aliviado por haberle pedido al menos esa cita. –Bueno, ¡quien no arriesga no gana! –Esas palabras hicieron reír al par que estaba en la barandilla, y eso relajó un poco la tensión del ambiente. –Nos veremos entonces, Tennie. A ti también, Lucas, ¡pasadlo bien!

El chico se marchó entonces para entrar en la casa de nuevo, y Ten no sabía si girarse hacia Lucas, pero sí que murmuró una pequeña disculpa. –Lo siento, Xuxi.

Esto alarmó al menor, que le miró con la preocupación extendida por su rostro mientras le abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza contra su cuerpo. –Hey, ¿por qué te disculpas?

-Porque… estábamos solos, me has dado este regalo tan bonito y… que me ha pedido una cita delante de ti, _God._ –El mayor se llevó ambas manos a la cara para taparla con un poco de vergüenza, pero eso solo arrancó una nueva carcajada a Lucas, por lo que le miró con el labio formando un puchero. -¿Te ríes de mí? _¿En serio?_

- _Nope._ –Lucas le miró con auténtica fascinación, como si estuviera contemplando algo por primera vez, recordando aquel día en el que vislumbró una estrella fugaz cuando era muy pequeño. Supo entonces que no había marcha atrás aunque su corazón latiera a mil por hora. –Me gustas mucho, Ten.

Cualquier comentario que fuera a soltar Ten permaneció en su mente hasta desvanecerse por completo, porque no esperaba esas palabras, no justo en ese momento, pero sí que aprovechó la valentía que le había conferido Lucas para girarse entre sus brazos, y sus manos encontraron su sitio de nuevo en el pecho del menor.

-¿De verdad?

Se ganó que Lucas rodara los ojos, pero no podía engañar a nadie con esa sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios. No le hizo falta responder, no con palabras, porque se inclinó hacia él con decisión para capturar sus labios en un tierno beso que hizo aumentar ese dulce cosquilleo que tenía en el estómago.

Para ellos, se detuvo el tiempo, se olvidaron del lugar en el que estaban, incluso de que empezaba a correr el aire frío que podría hacer que se helaran, porque las ganas que tenían de que llegara ese momento superaban muchas cosas.

Las manos de Ten se deslizaron sobre su pecho con lentitud hasta que pudo rodear su cuello con los brazos, pegándose a él antes de ladear un poco la cabeza para que sus labios encajaran a la perfección. Ambos, con los ojos cerrados, comenzaron a besarse con cariño, con intensidad acumulada, contenida, y no podía haber sido más perfecto de otra forma. Lucas posó la palma de una mano en el centro de su espalda para mantenerle entre sus brazos, y se dedicó a beber de su boca hasta que no aguantó más la necesidad de profundizar el beso al colar la lengua con suavidad en esta, con el permiso más que concedido del mayor.

Ten se había imaginado incontables veces cómo sería besar a Lucas, pero la realidad superaba con creces a sus pensamientos, porque el menor le hacía sentir cómodo, seguro y, por supuesto, deseado. No importaba que el beso fuera lento, porque podía saborear sus ganas en este, en cómo se apoderaba poco a poco de su boca, en la forma cálida e intensa con la que se entrelazaban sus lenguas.

Incluso cuando cesó el beso por la falta de aire, no se separaron en demasía, pues Lucas posó la frente sobre la de Ten con un suspiro de gusto mientras clavaba la mirada en sus ojos con una sonrisa que el mayor esperaba ver más a menudo después de ese día. Entonces, el chico le guiñó un ojo y le miró con la diversión brillando en sus orbes castaños.

-Sí, de verdad, Ten.

Las palabras provocaron que una breve carcajada saliera de Ten sin que pudiera controlarla, porque, Dios bendito, ese chico le hacía reír con una facilidad que no creía posible, y le encantaba divertirse tanto con él, que pudieran bromear con ese desenfado. Lucas enseguida se unió a esa risa, compartiendo ese momento con pura alegría.

Pero entonces, después de calmarse un poco, Ten fijó la mirada en él con una duda que asolaba su rostro. –Entonces… ¿por qué has sido tan amable con Shu Chen? ¿No te ha dado como… rabia? ¿O celos?

Ante esas preguntas, Lucas frunció el ceño, pero no porque meditara la respuesta, sino porque pensó que esta era obvia. –Un poco sí, claro, no es que me guste que alguien te pida salir delante de mí, aunque entiendo que quieran. –Se encogió de hombros antes de esbozar otra de esas sonrisas dulces que empezaban a ser la perdición de Ten. –Pero es tu amigo. Y tú decides con quién hablas y con quién sales, Ten. Aunque… espero que eso último me favorezca más a mí, sinceramente.

No podía existir alguien tan _bonito_ en tantos sentidos, pero ahí estaba, delante de él, abrazándole, compartiendo su chaqueta porque le vio con frío, aceptando que un desconocido le hubiera pedido salir a la persona que le gustaba delante de sus narices. Y no se había enfadado, no había echado culpa ni a Shu Chen ni a Ten, simplemente había sido quien era: un chico amable, enérgico, sociable, cariñoso.

El mayor depositó un beso casto y tierno en los labios de Lucas, sonriendo al dejar la frente de nuevo sobre la suya para permanecer todo lo cerca posible. –Me gustas muchísimo, Yukhei.

No hacía falta que dijeran nada más, ni que Lucas respondiera, porque estaba claro que no iba a dejar escapar a Ten ahora que le tenía para él de esa manera. Quería estar con él, disfrutar de su compañía, de su calor, de sus bromas y de esa personalidad tan electrizante como adictiva.

Una vez más, unieron sus labios para seguir besándose hasta que se quedaran sin aire, pero no sería el último beso de la noche, ni mucho menos de su relación, porque esta acababa de empezar.

Y los dos tenían muchas ganas de que creciera, de que evolucionara poco a poco.

Definitivamente, ir a la fiesta había sido la mejor decisión que los dos pudieron tomar.

**Author's Note:**

> LA QUINTA PARTE. Estoy proud de mi persona, porque anda que no me ha costado a mí tener un mínimo de constancia. (???)
> 
> Pero este capítulo me hace mucha ilusión, me hace feliz y asffds. Espero que disfrutéis del fluff. ;3; ♥


End file.
